


Narcissus. (V-II)

by Felicidade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicidade/pseuds/Felicidade
Summary: OOC. 第一人称。想文案想到头痛的社会奴隶兽在难得的假日送上看似浪漫的私奔戏码。－继续转换视角，仁俊登场，(伪)俊娜出没。－第五章太长，分上下两章发。－勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。－这次播放的继续是127的Fly Away With Me.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 1





	Narcissus. (V-II)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC. 第一人称。  
> 想文案想到头痛的社会奴隶兽在难得的假日送上看似浪漫的私奔戏码。
> 
> －继续转换视角，仁俊登场，(伪)俊娜出没。  
> －第五章太长，分上下两章发。  
> －勿上升真人，你怎么舍得他们难过；勿上升作者，你的唾液说不定比作者的眼泪值钱，可别浪费了。  
> －这次播放的继续是127的Fly Away With Me.

Scene Five. 魔术师 (Le Bateleur)  
终于等到星期天，我再次踏入李宅。  
如今过了两个月，每一次来到这房子，还是要按下闸门旁对讲机，表明身份。李先生会在玄关迎接我，把我领进房子里，接着开始上课。  
我压下了心头的疑问，如往常一样的跟娜娜上课，而娜娜也没什么异常举动。  
我一直在找机会想要问娜娜关于「Free me」的意思，但李先生就坐在沙发，我现在问的话他可能会听见。  
幸好李先生的电话突然响起，说着说着更是放下手中的书本，走出了正厅。  
我想现在他应该不会听得到，便翻开日程本中被写了红字的那页，小声的问娜娜，「你这句『Free me』有何用意？」  
他放轻了声音，「救我出去。」他的眼睑半垂，语气平淡，完全没有危急的感觉。  
「你被关着？」但是你的声音如此平淡，真的是被关着吗？  
「是的，现在我想要离开这个牢狱。」  
「可你和李先生，不是情人吗？我还看见你们……」  
「他只是把我当作他的泄欲工具而已。最好我一辈子待在他身边，哪儿都去不了。你会爱上你泄欲用的人偶吗？」  
「不会吧……李先生看起来很疼你的啊，还让你学钢琴──」  
「那你知不知道，」他打断了我的话，声音颤抖，「在我学习钢琴以前，我的兴趣只能是看书看电视和浇花？我连想要自己穿衣服，自己喂自己吃饭的权利也没有？自我踏进这个房子就再也没有出去过！」  
他不仅是声音颤抖，身体也开始抖震，我想要扶稳他便弯身按着他肩膊，想不到他却借此把唇贴近我耳边，隔着口罩我还是能感觉到他吐出的热气。 「解放我，求你了。」  
如此灼热的气息……我从未和别人如此亲近，亲近得下一刻就可以吻下去……  
不可以的黄仁俊！你在想什么？承人之危吗！  
我站了起来，和他拉开距离，只见那比星海更要广阔的眼眸里，一种名为期盼的情感正闪耀着。  
我只是一个钢琴老师，如今却背负着一个人的命运，我何德何能？  
但我真的要看着娜娜被锁在这房子不见天日吗？  
不管是出于怎样的原因，也不应该把他关着吧……  
也许再这样下去，他眼中的星光会失去光彩……那么，那么，他就真的和人偶无异了……  
我真的狠得下心，看着他渐渐枯萎吗？或者，他离开了这里，会绽放出更灿烂的光华。  
「好……好吧，我该要怎样做。」  
「你只需做一件事。我要你，待会离开时，打晕那个男人。」  
「你说的是李先生？！」  
「对。」  
『待会你离开了正厅后，在转角位置躲着。每一次那个男人在你离开后都会把我按在沙发上亲的，所以，当你听见我像上次一样，发出呻吟时，就悄悄地走进来，用桌上的花瓶，把他打晕。 』  
不知道为什么，看着他的眼睛，我竟不由自主的点头说好。拒绝这个选择，似乎被人从我脑袋中抹去。  
娜娜的指示，我照做了。  
在李先生在吻着他的胸膛时，这次我再感觉不到尴尬，慢慢的走上前，拿起旁边茶几上的花瓶，用外套包着，然后一下打下去。  
然后，李先生就摔在地上，一动不动。我慌张的探了探他的鼻息，还好有呼吸。  
外套就是用来卸减过多的力度，以及防止花瓶破裂，碎片插入李先生头中。那时候我还能想到这一点，连我自己也吓了一跳。  
我拉着娜娜跑到房子的双叶大门前，他抓住我欲前行的步伐，跟我说，「这里你要抱着我走，直至走出大闸。我之后会向你解释一切的。 」  
我又照做了。抱着他的时候娜娜把手环在我脖子上，我当下感觉自己就像个拯救公主逃出城堡的勇者一样，可是这看似纤细的公主却很有分量。  
这大公主真重啊。

我吃尽奶力才能拦腰抱起他走出大闸，一走出门口我马上把他放下，撑着膝盖直喘气。  
「现在，能让我暂住你的家吗？」娜娜的声音在我头顶响起，我抬头，他的眼神似是一道神秘莫测的幽潭，把我吸到安静的湖底里去。  
「啊？」  
「拜托了。」我的意志现在真的是为我操控吗？  
不知怎么的，可能我脑子一热，就真的把他带回家了。  
我驾车回家的路途上，他四处张望，对于他平和得像是什么事都没有发生过的态度，我感到有点生气。  
「为什么是我。」  
「因为你是我关了这么多年，除了那男人和保姆外，第一个看见的人。」  
「你计划很久了是吧，我就不明白，你自己也能打晕李先生逃走，为什么要我帮你？」  
「不是很久，就是他允许我学琴才想到的。  
「那男人比你想的还要强壮，他曾经一人打败了三个高大的外国男人，我一个人也不一定有足够力气打晕他，我不能冒这个风险，不能用逃出的可能性来赌博。  
「练习钢琴手腕需要用力，你身为一个钢琴老师，一定长时间练琴，加上你示范时，按键的手指都很有力，所以我肯定你的力气。另外，唯有在他完全松懈的时候，在他毫无防备给予一击，才会有可能成功。」  
「你知道为什么门口至大闸的那一段路，我要你抱着我走？因为花园充满了热能探测器，走过会留下记录的，这样他就能清楚知道谁来过房子。尤其是我，走过会触动警报。他从不让我离开房子。  
「你知道他为什么每次都要出来接你？那是因为玄关门柄是一个指纹锁，只有他和褓姆，才能把门打开。  
「你知道他为什么要坐在沙发上待着？他在看着你对我会不会有别的行为。那时候大门并没有完全锁上，你离开时他不用送你走，让你打开大门直接离开，他就可以立即把我压在沙发上做了。他讨厌你碰我，即使你是为了指导我，他也不喜欢。他会把你碰过我的地方都亲吻一遍，然后就做，说要洗走我身上，其他男人留下的气息。  
「沉醉于情欲中的他，会是最为松懈的。所以我要离开的话，刚才便是最好时机。」  
李先生的占有欲……没想到，看上去条件这么优秀的一个人，内里原来是这样的……那我把他救出来，真的是一件好事。  
我领着他坐电梯，进入我家，他还是用着好奇的目光东张西望。还好我住的地方十分清静，这个时候人们多数留在家中，不然路上让人看见一个耀眼金发，戴着口罩的男孩，又会引起一顿议论。  
我倒了一杯热水给他，他站在窗边看着窗外风景，没有想要喝水的意欲。  
我靠在他旁边的墙，把脸埋进双手。如今的我有点凌乱，我解放了他，但同时，我袭击了一个人。李先生……不知道他是否还好，醒过来没有……即使刚才他头部没有流血，但脑震荡也是必然的吧……醒来也许会有后遗症……  
我只感到自己如同被耗尽的蜡烛，力气全都蒸发掉，只余软趴趴的身体，失去支撑的跌坐在地上。  
这太疯狂了。

「仁俊。」耳边传来他的声音，又是平静至极的语气。为什么他可以如此的冷静？  
「怎么了？你不叫我老师了吗……？」我连责备他没礼貌的力气也没有。  
「黄仁俊。是这样写吗？」他抓过我的手，用手指在我掌心上描写我名字的一笔一画。  
「你……你又会知道的？」  
「你把你的汉字名字写了在日程本上。」  
「你会汉字吗？」他会汉字？汉字既复杂又难记，他竟然会？  
「那你知道我的名字吗？ 」  
「不是娜娜吗？」  
「是吧……他是这样的告诉你吧……照顾我的褓姆，也只会叫我罗先生……我的本名，除了那个男人，知道的人都不在了……把我关起来，连我的名字也得消失吗？」  
他哽咽起来，我抬起头，看见他倚在窗边，看着窗外的月亮，眼泪却一滴一滴的滴下来。  
不知为何，我的心也感觉到一种莫名的悲伤，是这个过于伤痛的气氛感染了我？还是他？  
我站起来，走到他面前，为他擦去眼泪。 「那么，你能告诉我你的名字吗？」  
「我叫罗渽民……罗渽民……」  
「名字很动听。」  
他的身体抖颤着，泪珠滴落于口罩之上，画出点点无色水花，他眼内的宇宙为水光所浸染，更为幽远，似乎把我的灵魂吸走。  
还是早已被吸走了呢……不然也不会答应他那疯狂的计划……  
「渽民，别哭了。」  
「曾几何时，我也是个人来着。可是，自我失去自由的那一刻起，我发现，我已经渐渐的，被他变成一个人偶……一个连反抗的权利都没有的人偶……  
「不，可是就算是这样，我还是想要看看这个世界！我不要再这样下去了！」他开始摇头，像是要把不好的回忆甩走。 「他看定我是个泄欲工具，我就更要让他知道他的看法是错的……我不是人偶……我不是人偶！」他突然抱着头，更用力的摇头。  
「没事吧，渽民？！」到底他怎么了？  
「我不想再回忆了……我真的不想再记起那个从不反抗的自己……」他跌坐在地上，眼泪汹涌而出，「为什么我就要失去自由，失去尊严的被那男人豢养玩弄？！」抽泣的他，快要连话也说不清楚。  
他的脸还带着口罩，会不会脱下能让他呼吸顺畅，能舒服一点？  
我蹲下与他平视，想要把他的口罩拉下，但手还没碰到他已被他推开。  
他平伏下来，「不要碰我。李帝努说，我的脸不能看的……」

毁了容也不至于让人失去自我吧，他的长相就真的如此可怕？  
可是，容貌不是最重要的啊，外表这东西终有腐朽的一天。  
现在，我已经无法分辨，李先生到底爱不爱他。但我知道，他只想要自由自在的活着。为什么容貌就成为了他的枷锁？被一直的囚禁着，心该要多疲惫？  
我应该要怎样做？怎样我才能帮助他？  
可是，为什么对他的事我要如此上心呢？他明明只是我的钢琴学生……我只是他的老师，为什么要投放如此多的感情？  
还是，从看见那双眼睛开始，我对他的感情，早已超出师生的界限？  
「嘘嘘……渽民，看着我。」我抚过他的脸颊，抬起他的脸。指尖能感受到口罩下他的颚骨，他到底是如何的瘦，才能一摸就摸到皮肉下的骨骼。  
没有好好吃饭吗？也是的，保姆只负责做饭，不负责监察他有没有好好的吃下肚子里。我得要把他喂胖一点……  
我知道你，难以忘怀心中的痛苦记忆。  
孤独之中，你的身影，太过美丽。

「留下吧。我照顾你。」  
他眨了眨眼睛，「你愿意留下我？」  
「我不知道你的容貌是怎样子的，我也不介意。但你有勇气离开李先生，我觉得，拥有这个勇气的你，很美丽。  
「你想的话，我可以教你生活技能，继续教你钢琴，你可是很有钢琴天赋的。  
让我取代他的位置好吗？我不会在你身上索求，我不会把你视为人偶。  
让我成为，保护你的人。  
「──只要你想的话。」  
把他拉进怀里，我听见他说出一句，「好……谢谢你，仁俊。」

轻轻的拍着他的背，直至他抓着我衣服的手都松开。  
往怀内看了一看，那双天使之眸正合闭着，他正陷入安眠之中。  
不愿意打扰熟睡的天使的我，即便是看着已经是一种幸福。  
睡吧，在我的怀中，睡吧。  
当你从梦境醒来之际，睁开眼睛就能看见我。  
从决定保护你的那一刹，我的心就注定为你所有。  
直至呼吸终止，直至太阳升起，我都会守护身边的你。


End file.
